


Friendly Fire

by anaherax



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaherax/pseuds/anaherax
Summary: Octavio Silva got a hard slap in the face by reality when his close friend walked out on him. Now, rediscovering his identity and who he wants to be starts to collide with the absence of the sassy medic by his side. Octane is going to have to do more than just hope Ajay gets over his typical carelessness in order to win her back as his hermana.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Late Night Tingz

Lifeline's hands were warm against the coolness of Octane's arms. The heavy silence was unnerving for the young daredevil, he felt more comfortable with loud noises and fast-paced action with the landscape around him whizzing past him in an incoherent blur. The stillness of the situation almost made him uncomfortable, if it wasn't for his lifesaver of a friend patching his battle injuries and fixing his prosthetics.

"Ya gotta stop with the games, ya hear me?" Ajay spoke in a stern, yet concerned tone. Octavio fixed his eyes up towards Ajay's face, noticing the tired strain knit between her eyebrows from the unwavering attention she committed to aiding her old friend. The worried wrinkles around her gaze from being awake countless days at a time were partially obscured by her hair as it fell down to frame her face in a disheveled mess. Despite looking like a crime scene, Ajay would always assure Octavia she was fine.

If he actually asked.

He noted those little indications of stress a little after getting his new legs, which Ajay risked her job to get. Ever since he joined the Apex games, win or lose, he's been causing damage here and there to his bionic legs, which Lifeline fears may soon add up to having him legless again. Octavio's heard her countless lectures about taking care of himself and his new appendages, but he's never taken them into consideration. The thrill and adrenaline the near-death experience of the games provide always outweighed self-care and maintenance for Octane, not at all sitting well with Lifeline.

"Ay! Are ya even listenin' ta me?" Ajay snapped a gloved pair of fingers in front of Octavio's face, her expression scrunched up into a ball of lethargic annoyance. Her patience was clearly wearing thin as Octavio snapped back into reality, suddenly feeling the numbing ache on his body all over again. "Ya should really stop competing in these damn games! They just continue ta make ya feel worse after every match!"

Octavio studied her face again, taking note of the way she scrunched her nose while glaring down at him like a mother telling her child off. He couldn't imagine the sleepless nights Ajay endured while wondering whether he was going to make it out of the games in one piece. Sure, there was always a chance to respawn and everything would go back to normal after that, but for Ajay, waking up to a good morning text from a friend the day after watching them be torn to shreds from a rain of bullets was worse than a cruel prank. "Ah, amiga! You act like you don't join the games yoursel-."

She started before he could even finish, patience already out the window as she started to crack down on the daredevil. "You and I both know I use my funds to support the Frontier! The games are just something ya do to sate yer boredom! Look at yer legs! This is the third day in a row I've had ta come around to fix the damn things because you finish yer opponents off with grenades - grenades! The exact reason why I got yer steel legs for ya in the first place!"

"Aw, come on now, Che." Octane leaned back in his seat, taking in the full view of the medical mess in front of him. Her lips turned into a scowl as her hands balled into a fist. She stood tall, eyebrows inclined downwards as she pierced Octane's mask with a tired glare. The adrenaline junkie admired Ajay's expressive features. After growing up with her in his adolescence, he picked up on Ajay's emotions very quickly. Of course, he wasn't very good with handling the worse sides of the medic. Like now. "If it makes you feel better, I'll use an arc star instead. Ahahah!"

Lifeline wasn't at all impressed by the junkie's banter, crossing her arms under her chest before raising an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Tavi. Ya shouldn't be putting so much strain on ya body like this. Plus, yer legs ain't the only one receiving the slack."

"Don't worry, amiga! I can take care of myself." Octane thoughtlessly assured. He was brushing off Ajay's concern casually, knowing that if he really could take care of himself then he wouldn't have made a pit stop at the center to have her patch him up. He knew she didn't sleep well when he was out competing in the games. The slouch of her body and shoulders when she tends to his injuries are clear signs she gained little sleep. "And even if I do lose my legs again, you'll always be there to get me a new pair."

Whatever concern or sleep-deprived expression masked her face suddenly became a stranger as Ajay balled her hands to her sides. Frustration and anger overwhelmed her as her mind started flooding with responses to the insensitive banter he casually scored. Nothing pissed her off more than Octavio taking serious situations lightly, and she just about had enough.

"Make fun of serious situations all ya want, but looking out for a friend should not be taken lightly." Ajay started to pack up her things in an irritated rush. She wanted to get out of there before she changed her mind and decided to stay. Emotion and rationality were both battling in her mind whether she should stay or go, but the strength drawing her to the door carried her legs before the junkie could grab her wrist.

"Wait- Ajay." Octavio pulled her back to look at him, having taken off his mask so she could properly look him in the face. She noticed a small scar running down his cheek, with a few cuts on his nose and jawline. He seemed surprised and taken aback by Ajay's willingness to leave. There was something else on his face that the medic couldn't properly pinpoint. "I was only joking! Come on, amiga."

Was it...

Fear?

"No," Ajay reeled her hand back, forcing it out of Octavio's grip. "Everything ta you is a joke! Ya be jokin' about ya own wellbeing! I didn't almost risk my entire career ta get ya making fun of it days later!"

"Aja-"

"No! I've had just enough worryin' about ya, Octavio!" He locked eyes with the frustrated, heated medic. She was yelling at him, almost screaming, overwhelming his own thoughts. A plethora of emotions poured in his mind, faster than he could comprehend them. It was only when the silence seeped into the atmosphere Octavio felt obliged to think for once.

The lonely footsteps started to recede as Octavio stood in the middle of the room, watching Ajay walk out of the building. He felt alone. The warmth of his good friend was suddenly stripped away and the chill air nipped at his skin, almost as if trying to substitute the sudden isolation planted deep in his heart.


	2. Battling Against the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio has a heart to heart with his teammate in the scene of the Apex Games, unable to prepare himself for the emotional turmoil the memories of his old friend laid upon the battlefield.

Lifeline hadn't been in his squad for a good few games, and he knew the bun-wearing combat medic still participated in the Apex Games. The absence of Ajay by his side made Octavio a little jittery. If she was participating right now, he hoped he wouldn't bump into her any time sooner. Hopefully she was watching him on TV in the comfort of her own home. Safe and away from the bloody event that has become a sport for the Outlands.

His gaze extended through the cluster of trees, sight cut off by the darkness of the forest stretched out around them. It was only him and Makoa, with the shielded fortress rotating a couple of fish over a dimly-lit campfire. They had set up camp for the night, not a word being said about the new teammate they lost to a random triad a few hours back. Any death was just as serious, whether it occurred in the games or not, yet the remaining members of the squad couldn't do much but loot and move on.

A silence lingered in between the two, Octavio taking a light jog around the campsite a few times, trying to clear his mind a little. "So, what seems to be on your mind, brother?"

"Ah, no! Nothing at all, amigo." Octavio bluffed, clearing his throat. He almost tripped over a stone being caught off guard. Octane stumbled to a stop, digging his heels in the ground before snapping his gaze back out into the darkness. "Yeah, I'm all good."

"As someone who tried to avoid his own feelings, I'm pre-tty good at detecting others." A hearty laugh escaped Makoa's lips. "So. What's the matter with you, son?" A comforting smile stretched over his mouth, the wrinkles of his face carved into his features. The welcoming expression left a warmth lingering in Octavio's chest, and he felt obliged to confide in the armoured giant. His legs moved on their own, and soon he found himself sitting a good few feet from the small fire.

"I just had a falling out with a friend," Octavio rested his elbows on his lap, eyeing the dancing flames. He was still struggling to piece his words together, not sure how he was going to project his issue onto his squadmate. Makoa is great for emotional support, and Octavio wanted to reach out to him. "Ajay. I guess I said some stuff that worried her too much, and she hasn't talked to me in a few months. I mean, stuff like this has happened before, but we'd be talking after I left her to cool off for a couple of days. She's my hermana, and has been there for me through everything. I guess I was a bit too careless with what I said this time."

Silence filled the air for a good few moments. Octavio used this time to reflect on the conversation between him and Ajay.

"You have a lot of apologising to do," he spoke with a humorous tone, "you have to tell her how much she means to you. Judging from what I hear, you don't do enough of it. Ajay is one of the most realest friends you'll ever come across, so it's important to keep her close to you. She helped you through things that may have costed her something else."

Gesturing to Octane's legs, Makoa continued. "And as tough as she may seem, she might need a bit of a reminder from you to reassure her of the friendship between you."

Octavio mulled over his piece of advice. He never really came across a time where he properly appreciated Ajay's efforts being there for him. Sure, he threw a few "you're a great friend"'s here and there, but they were lighthearted and usually exchanged when he was saved after pulling off a dumb stunt that the medic told him to not do. He really loved Ajay like a sister, and he started to coin the possibility that maybe he hasn't been the best friend Ajay has had beside her.

"Oh, and try not to be too careless with the things you say to her. Stick to what you promise her, and try not to pull yourself into too much trouble now."

The rest of the night was filled with conversations about various things over the cooked fish Makoa prepared for the two. They took shifts to guard the campsite during the night before waking up in the morning to pack up their belongings. Octavio felt refreshed and optimistic. He had just gained a new friend over the course of one night. The two exchanged smiles before continuing their journey to the zone.

Upon their trek, Gibraltar held a hand up to signal for Octavio to stop. The two listened silently to catch the quiet sounds of gunfire coming from the north-east direction in Containment.

"Maybe we should rush in, take 'em by surprise!" Octavio gesticulated some extreme scenarios to support his suggestion. Makoa took a moment to respond in an attempt to reason with Octane's suggestion.

But before Makoa could even open his mouth, Octavio was already sprinting in the direction of the firefight, determined to go along with his unsolicited plan. The large man could barely keep up with Octane, the gear on his outfit slowing him down as he kept a steady pace after the daredevil. "Hey– wait!"

_Bang! Bang!_

Octane turned around just in time to see Gibraltar's torso ripped open from a barrage of bullets flying through his form. The shielded fortress stumbled forward before falling onto his knees, tugging at his weakly holstered weapon before another shot was fired to his head, tearing into the back of his skull and leaving him to lie in a pool of his own blood.

Octane froze, but only until his eyes met the murderer of his newfound friend. They raised their weapon towards the junkie, and that's when his feet started to move on their own again.

He darted behind a boulder, unholstering his r-99 before standing up to rest his elbows on the coarse surface of the rock. Two enemies were in sight, yet he took his aim at the more animated one, squeezing the trigger as if trying to rid himself of anguish from the loss of his friend.

_He's not really dead._

Octavio pressed his eyes shut as a scream escaped his lips.

_But he's gone too._

In the darkness behind his eyelids, the loud, repetitive sounds of bullets dulled. Once he realised he emptied his magazine, he opened his eyes to throw the empty weapon at the other enemy, pulling out a peacekeeper before squeezing the trigger out of haste. The shells were forced into their skull and they dropped limp to the ground.

Octavio heaved above the two bodies. His eyes were growing hot and his vision started to become blurry. The daredevil clenched his teeth as his hand grasped tightly around the barrel of the peacekeeper. He elicited a short, frustrated scream as he sent a forceful kick into the side of his most recent victim. Tears started to fall and stain his cheeks as he collapsed to his knees, quiet sobs barely audible to hear from all the thoughts racing in his mind.

The crumbling of earth accompanied by rustling sounded from behind Octavio, and he made the prompt to stand and twirl around, raising the peacekeeper up to the face of his attacker. But once he caught the familiar face of his intruder, his muscles froze and he found himself unable to move.

Brown eyes stared back at him, wide with shock and curiosity as Ajay too found herself frozen in place. Her gun was lowered, yet she looked as if she was searching for something. Judging by her solo appearance, Octavio could guess that it was her teammates he must've taken out.

He lowered the shotgun. The atmosphere between them was awkward and filled with a thick silence. His breathing was even as he tried to make himself as still as he could, but only because he was too afraid to make the wrong move in case he would scare her enough to bust a cap in his head.

_Say something, you pendejo!_

Shock dominated her features, then it was anger - but then? Worry, concern, regret. She held herself back from saying anything, trying to read the expression behind Octavio's mask. A few seconds of silence felt like hours before the medic slowly backed away from Octavio, weapon raised towards him until she was far enough to turn around and sprint out of his sight.

Octavio only watched her until she was gone from his view. By then, he started to follow her footsteps, increasing his speed by a little the more he followed her. He wasn't sure why he was following her, but something was pulling him towards Ajay. A mixture of feelings were brewing in the pit of his stomach and running after her seemed to be the only way to control the emotional jumble.

"Wait, Ajay." He desperately called, "Aja-"

_Bang!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was good!! kjsdf i'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can!!


	3. Sour Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught in a gunfight and barely escaping a dance with death isn't the worst thing Octavio has to deal with.

A barrage of bullets ripped through the air from opposing directions as the two were caught in the crossfire. Metal pierced his arm as he watched his childhood friend run for cover. Two squads were battling it out and the pair managed to catch themselves in between them. Octane observed quickly, the adrenaline rapidly coursing through his veins as he raised his weapon up to fire.

He pulled the trigger as he aimed for a hostile, emptying his clip into the distracted enemy before making a sprint for their teammate. It wasn’t long after he killed the second teammate that he found a certain red-headed medic unsuspectingly being rushed by an unfamiliar set of Apex participants. She had swiftly finished off the second squad by herself, but it seemed to have caught the attention of a third squad that happened to be nearby.

Panic raced through his mind and even with the help of stim, he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it in time. He rummaged through the deathboxes at his feet as the triad started to quickly close in on his old friend. He raised the kraber up to his eye, sucking in a deep breath as he aimed for the head of the first enemy advancing towards Lifeline’s direction.

“Ajay! Look out!”

Said woman turned around from the deathbox she was about to loot. Her eyes were wide as her gaze met the end of the barrel, and without second thought, Octane pulled the trigger. A clean shot tore through the enemy’s cranium and out the other end, ending their endeavour in the games for this round. Relief failed to wash over him as he fumbled to reload the sniper, struggling to find a clip with a bullet in it until he came across the last magazine buried in the bottom of the box, hastily attaching it to the kraber as he watched the gunfight unravel in front of him.

He aimed, sucking in another breath as he tried to still his focus - but his hands were shaky, and he didn’t know if that was from the sheer panic and adrenaline coursing through every inch of his body, or the overuse of stim finally taking its toll on him. Either way, he had to set it aside and focus on something else here. Ajay. Gunfight. Enemy.

Right. One in the chamber.

Despite the unsteady grip he had on the weapon, Octane fired - but he missed. He was inches from actually putting a bullet through Lifeline, much to her possible shock and frustration. He tried his best to shake the jittery feeling off of him, aiming down to find that, despite taking in a lot of damage, Lifeline had taken down the second hostile and ran behind a nearby boulder to take cover. She was trying to heal, and judging by the looks of it, she didn’t have anything to recharge her shields.

The enemy was advancing on her, and Octane threw down his jump pad off the cliff he was on, jabbing a syringe into his arm as he made a running start. He pulled out his r-99 as he leapt off the cliff, landing directly onto the jump pad before it launched him into the air towards the hostile. He fired aimlessly, the sound of shields breaking overpowered by his warcry.

The sounds meshed together with the rain of bullets tore through his ears. He relished in the loud noises, in the pain that ripped through his ears - he felt something. It was painful, but he felt it. And he felt more human from it. A physical reaction, a human reaction. He ached for something, a feeling that not even his stim could provide for him. But the anger of the situation, the anger, it was something different. He usually could hear things; people talking, birds singing, the wind whistling - but he wasn’t listening to it. None of these things could demand his attention.

But this, the tearing sound that could render someone deaf - the violent, screaming excitement of the Apex Games - forcing him to listen, forcing his attention towards it. And he couldn’t look away from the fuel to his fire. Even if he tried, he couldn’t turn away from it. It was like going back to a toxic ex-partner. It wasn’t good for him, but he was infatuated. He kept on coming back and was lured in by his innate desire as if pouring water through the gaps to ill the picture.

But, water dries and evaporates - just like this feeling.

The junkie landed and clumsily skidded to a stop in front of his opponent, stumbling to rise from his hands and knees as he reached to reload the weapon in his hand, drowsily dodging bullets as the effects of the stim started to wear off, gradually draining Octane of the energy and vigor he had at the start of the battle.

_Bang! Bang!_

He was punctured in the chest, twice. He stumbled back as his vision blurred. Determination leaked off of the sculpted face towering over him, which was quickly wiped off as an armed hand swiftly came around from behind and slashed the figure across the neck. The two bodies in front of Octavio collapsed to the floor as he struggled to breathe, and with the last ounce of his strength, he looped his arms under the petite frame of the young woman and made a last dash out of the area.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had descended over an hour ago, and the silence was ruefully accompanied by the low hum of the D.O.C as it worked to heal the wounds on the unconscious medic. Octavio had settled them in the swamps to bunker down, chewing on some unlawfully tough cooked flyer meat that Gibraltar had prepared for them the night before. He made sure to set some down for Ajay for when she woke up - although, he wasn’t sure if she was going to wake up, and if she did, he wasn’t sure if she was going to eat the flyer meat.

He twisted the top of a shield cell and pulled, recharging his body shield as the small fire in front of him licked at the cold air around them. It wasn’t too cold of a night in the games - he’s experienced worse. It was more of a comforting cool that wrapped around Octane like a blanket, but a cool night like this made him feel more lonesome and isolated. He virtually has no friends.

Octane popped another shield cell, placing two in Ajay’s backpack, standing up to stretch before going on a light jog to scout the area and clear his mind. If it was up to him, he would be out of this area and would follow his own path in the games towards an unsuspecting squad to sate his adrenal needs. But he found himself putting his needs aside to take care of his severely injured friend. Maybe she would forgive him after seeing that he can be caring, and then everything would be solved! Right?

He made his way back to the campsite, and upon arriving back to the small fire, he noticed a familiar little figure sitting upright. It was obvious that upon closer inspection he was faced with a content Ajay, who seemed to be eating the food he generously left aside for her. The medic’s attention was directed towards Octavio as he neared the campfire.

“Oh, amiga!” He hid his smile behind his mask, but his voice was filled with obvious relief. “You’re awake!”

“And I’m ‘bout ta leave, too.” Ajay finished off her ration as she holstered the D.O.C, wincing as she stood up. Her fingers blindly grazed at the contents of her backpack. She pulled out a thick cord that she plugged into the D.O.C on her hip. Octavio guessed that it was used to charge the healing drone.

Octavio watched her expression switch from contentedness to wondering, before she parted her lips. “Thanks.”

“What? Where are you going?” He watched as Ajay slung her backpack on, moving to stand in front of her to prevent her from walking any further. “You haven’t fully recovered, Ajay. You’re limping.”

“What’s the Apex Games without a little pain, huh?” She begrudgingly mused, trying to nudge Octavio aside. “The audience enjoys it.”

“ _Amiga_. You should rest.”

He broke the nonchalant expression on her face as her expression moulded into slight annoyance. She put more force into pushing Octavio aside, which worked in her favour. But as she knew, he was back in front of her trying to convince her to stay. “And why do you care, Octavio?”

“What do you mean? You’re my friend, Ajay.” Octane seemed a little confused. Why would Ajay think that he stopped caring for her? He clearly does! He dressed her wounds, gave her food, gave her half the shields he had because he knew she didn’t have any, saved her from a literal gunfight- so… what gave her the audacity to think that he doesn’t care about her? “I just saved your life!”

“Nuh-,” she interrupted. “Ya saved me from a loss that I would carry under my belt. If ya wanted to save my life, ya would start by fixing yer own! This one-off hero act of yers doesn’t even begin to compare to the times ya near gave me a heart attack!”

“Ajay. Come on! Just learn to let it go! It was _one joke, hermana_! I’m sorry!”

He heaved, his body flushed with a slight frustration that only kept stewing the more the conversation dragged on. He clenched his fists as he stared down at the equally annoyed medic.

“It was more than a joke,” she finally said under her breath. “It was my career that was put on the line.”

The more she continued, the louder her voice grew. “It was a countless amount of nights worrying ‘bout whether yer safe, or whether- whether yer out doing somethin’ stupid and risking yer own life for a dumb rush. It was… _hours_ poured into nursin’ ya back to health and making sure yer fit and able to go because ya did somethin’ stupid and risked yer own life! It’s jokes that ya make that belittle the effort I put into makin’ sure yer not dead yet, Octavio! It’s the lack of appreciation and respect I get from ya! I patch ya up and fix ya only for ya to throw all my efforts in the can!”

Silence, again. Recently, it seems like that’s all he really got from Ajay. The quiet space between them was unsettling to him, but it wasn’t the first time he experienced it.

“I’ll spare ya, that’s my thanks to ya.” Lifeline turned away from him, starting her lonesome trek in a new direction. “But yer going to have to do more than that if yer willing to bring me back to yer side again, Octane.”

The rustling of the ground beneath her feet barely filled his ears. And a sense of familiarity clouded his mind as he watched her walk away from him for the second time in his life. He started to grow a little panicky, the feeling of losing his friend resurfacing and making his stomach turn the same way it did as he watched her receding figure leave him alone in the empty hospital room that cold and lonely night.

Everything did seem a little warmer when they were closer.

“Then at least stay,” he forced the words out. “Just for tonight, to take time to fully recover.”

She stopped in her tracks a bit, as if debating the pros and cons of the offer. She knew she was more vulnerable out there while still mildly injured from battle wounds, and she wouldn’t be able to outrun anyone with a limp in her step.

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long pause, Ajay set her backpack down again, reluctantly taking up the offer. She figured she may start to give him a chance - although the slimmest of chances - to try and prove himself. “Fine, but ya can take the first shift, and I’ll be outta here before ya have a chance ta wake up.”

And they did just that. Ajay was sleeping near the campfire, resting her tired body as Octane sat a metre away from her. He was doodling around in the dirt with a stick, his eyes flickering from the campfire to the sleeping figure adjacent to him.

This was probably the first interaction he’s had with Ajay since the incident, and it’s not the sweetest of reunions he’s had. But… it was definitely better than nothing. Octavio failed to realise just how much of an effect his actions had on the medic. Ajay is a strong, confident young woman, so to see something that he did cause such stress on her… it was highly unfathomable. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it.

A few hours went past, and he found himself taking a couple hundred jogs around the area and lighting his drawing stick on fire and twirling it around like those fire dancers he’s seen at one of Gibraltar’s birthdays - only to almost light the campsite on fire. His shift was coming to a close and he took the time to gaze at Ajay. She was sleeping peacefully, and Octane wished that he could also feel at ease and at peace when he’s asleep. Peacefulness doesn’t come to him, but he does manage to become restless when he’s trying to submit to slumber. It only results in the junkie getting less than the required amount of sleep for someone of his age. Way less.

She looked so serene. It was enviable.

“Do I have somethin’ on my face, now?”

He quickly turned his head towards the fire, avoiding eye contact with Ajay as she sat up and opened her eyes. The tone came out less friendly than it would if he and Ajay was having their usual banter, but judging by the situation and tension between the two, he felt as if he wasn’t in the role to complain. “A deal’s a deal. It’s my turn to take shift now, ya go on ahead and rest.”

And he did that. The feeling of having someone watch over him felt warm and comforting. When he couldn’t sleep properly, Ajay Che was always coming through to lend a hand and help him fall asleep. He didn’t seem so restless when she came over. She always had some sort of effect on him - like a mother would to her child if she were comforting him from a nightmare. That’s what Ajay was like. A mother. Years of feeling abandoned from his own wealthy and successful parents had driven Octavio away from them and he grew attached to the pink haired combat medic. They both shared common ground with their parents, having a distaste for them. It was one thing that started the bond that they shared.

She wasn’t sitting next to him, or initiating any contact whatsoever, but the sheer thought of having her in the same area was enough to coax him into sleep. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy his daredevil life without the young medic nagging him to stop putting himself at risk, but he also missed the feeling that came with knowing someone cared for him, something Ajay provided him with. 

He stared into a dark abyss in his sleep, failing to conjure any dreams like usual. It didn’t bother him much. He was resting, and his mind wasn’t going several miles an hour. And for once… he didn’t mind.

Stirring a little, Octane came to. The sun was just peeking up over the edge of King’s Canyon. Memories of last night flooded his mind and his eyes scanned the area in search of his medic.

But as promised, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, yes i (eventually) made the third chapter!! sorry to those who were waiting!! this chapter isnt as good tbh bcs i cant write action and idk the angsty stuff seems a lil rushed to me but feedback is well appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readingggg!! i hope u guys enjoyed it as i'm still working on the other chapters - posted to my tumblr (@love-anahera) which is a fan blog dedicated to apex :)


End file.
